


Of Fireflies and Firelight

by AisForAlex



Category: Coast to Coast- Lumosinlove, Sweater Weather- Lumosinlove
Genre: Coast to Coast, Domestic Fluff, Fishing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Multi, O'Knutzy, Prescription Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweater weather, camping trip, lumosinlove, other things i cant think of a the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisForAlex/pseuds/AisForAlex
Summary: The cubs go camping, feelings ensue
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Of Fireflies and Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try my hand at an O'Knutzy one shot, personally I kinda like how it turned out. I will warn y'all this was a major self indulgent piece, but if you read it i hope you enjoy it. For all the French parts I just used google translate so if anything is iffy my apologies. Characters belong to the amazing [Lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/)

Leo woke to a warm mouth sucking wet kisses against his neck he groaned and leaned into the feeling of it. Sunlight filtered into the room through their opened window filling the area with gold and painting red behind Leos closed eyelids.

“Mhh, Fish… too early,” he whined.

“Too early,” Finn echoed a grin in his voice. He let his teeth graze against Leo’s stubble covered jaw, “Nut it’s already almost ten.” Finn had been kneeling on the edge of the bed hands pressed on either side of Leo tucked beneath the duvet, leaning in closer he sucked on Leos earlobe drawing another whine from the man beneath him, “baby it’s time to get up.”

“Don’t wanna,” Leo said sleepily turning onto his back to let Finn kiss him properly his eyes still closed against the warm sunlight.

“Lo is packing the car now,” Finn mumbled against his lips, “we literally let you sleep as long as possible.”

“Mmm, still don’t wanna.”

Finn kissed down his neck to Leos exposed chest his lips pulling into a smile his deep chuckled vibrating against warm skin. Without warning Finn let his teeth nipped just a touch harder than necessary at his nipple. Leo jumped at the sudden sharp feeling eyes finally flying open just in time to watch as Finn pulled back with a grin on his face.

“Mean!” he cried.

“Come on, up and at em, Nutter Butter. We’re gunna hit the road in about an hour. If I come back and find you still in bed my next method of wake-up call will much less pleasant.” With that Finn leaned down to peck a kiss against Leos now pouting lips before leaving the room.

Groaning Leo rolled off the bed and yawned loudly, he stretched out his long limbs sore from lying in bed. God, he hated mornings. Why he had agreed to wake up before noon in the off season was beyond him. Actually, who was he kidding Leo knew exactly why he had agreed when Finn brought up the idea of going camping.

They had been watching a movie relaxed and content from dinner beforehand. Finn was laying on the couch Logan tucked between his legs, Leo had sprawled out in one of the leather armchairs long limbs hanging off it comically but he insisted it was the only positon that felt comfortable. Finns phone buzzed on the coffee table and when he picked it up his face split into a grin at the message.

“Hey! Lo look! Alex went up to visit our parents and they all took a trip camping!” Angling his phone down Finn showed the Logan the picture his brother sent. Alex was posed next to their parents, they looked to be out on a lake and he was holding up a massive fish that he had just caught.

“Nut, look,” Finn tossed his phone over to Leo for him to see too.

“Damn, nice catch. I haven’t been fishing in forever,” Leo said before tossing the phone back over.

“You, fish Leo?” Logan asked from where he was still laying against Finn.

“Yeah, sorta,” he replied with a light chuckle, “I’m not super great but I find it to be relaxing. I haven’t gone since before I came to Gryffindor.”

“We should go then,” Finn said from behind Logan.

“Hmm, fishing?” Logan asked tilting his head back to look at him.

“Yeah, we could make a trip of it and go camping for a couple days,” as he spoke Finn let his arm wrap securely around Logan’s chest his hand running across the soft material of his t shirt.

“Harzy how long has it been since we went last? Summer before you graduated?” Logan asked off handedly.

“God, has it really been that long?”

“Do you guys normally go camping together?” Leo asked his head angled to watch the two laying on their couch.

“Oui, Finn’s family has an annual trip in the summer, used to go every year when we were in college.”

“So what do you say Nut? You up for a little camping trip?” Finn asked.

When Leo looked up he could see the excitement flickering in Finn’s soft brown eyes and his heart melted, he couldn’t have said no if he wanted to. Not that he actually did wanted to, on the contrary Leo felt his own excitement well up inside himself at the idea. After all what could he want more than to run away into the woods with his two favorite people?

So that was how he found himself squished into the packed backseat of Finns Jeep surrounded by sleeping bags and ice chests full of booze.

“How come I got stuck in the back?” Leo whined resting his chin on the shoulder of Logan’s seat in front of him.

“Because, Peanut Butter, you got to sleep in. Or in other words you snooze you lose,” Logan smirked and turned to kiss Leo’s cheek before reaching forward to turn up the music. Finn laughed when he caught sight of the disgruntled pout on Leos face in the rearview mirror.

For the next few hours the trio sang their hearts out to cheesy pop rock songs from the mid 2000’s as they drove out of Gryffindor, the burning heat of the summer sun beating down on them. Soon they had made their way out of the city and began wending through twisting mountain roads. Sunlight flickering through the trees as Finn maneuvered around curves and pot holes.

Eventually the paved road ended tapering off into a hard packed dirt road that split into three. Each was path was labeled by a brown marker with string of numbers and letters written on it and led deep into the dense forest. Finn reached forward to turn the music down before glancing over to the seat next to him, Logan had his feet propped up in the open window and was munching on a bag of trail mix.

“Hey, Tremz were am I going from here?”

“Quoi?” Logan looked up confusion written on his face.

“What? Lo, come on dude French.”

“Was I in charge of directions?” Logan asked.

“Well yeah, you said you knew where we were going.”

“No, I said Remus told me about a place we could go. I told you and thought you would look up the directions.”

“Fuck,” Finn whispered under his breath. “Um, well let’s see about looking up the directions now,” he pulled the Jeep off the road and killed the engine.

“Hey, while were stopped I’m gunna jump out for a minute,” Leo said from the back. He reached over the seat to gently squeeze Logan’s shoulder before jumping out of the car and heading off into the woods.

Finn jumped out too and pulled his phone from his back pocket, “Alright babe, what was the name of the campground again?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Umm, it should be the Silver Lake campground,” Logan said walking around the Jeep to where Finn was leaned against the side. Typing the name into his phone he was quickly greeted by a white screen with a tiny dinosaur that says No Internet.

“Fuck, no service out here. Hmm, let’s see I think I have a map in the glove box,” Finn crawled back in the car and snagged the folded map. The paper was battered and slightly torn at the corners from having junk shoved on top of it for who knows how long. Finn spread the map out on the hood of the Jeep and stared at the green paper for a moment, suddenly he felt a warm pressure at his side and looked over to see Logan leaning into him.

“I’m sorry for not looking up the directions,” Logan’s voice was somewhat uncharacteristically small.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Finn wrapped his arm around Logan pulling him closer into his side, “I should have clarified beforehand. Don’t worry about it baby, it will all work out.” Leaning in Finn pecked a light kiss against his lips before pulling away with a grin, “Now, help me figure out how to read this fucking thing.”

Leo slipped a small bottle of hand sanitizer back into his pocket as he wandered out of the woods, he headed towards Finns Jeep still parked off the side of the road. He could see Finn with both of his hands pressed to the hood of the car as he looked down at something and Logan with his snapback off hands pulling at his hair.

“Merde,” Logan groaned shoving his hat back on and leaning over the hood to look at something. “Pourquoi est-ce si dur?”

“Tremz, I don’t know what you just said but your French isn’t helping!”

“Hmm, what are y’all doing?” Leo asked coming up behind Logan and wrapping his long around the smaller man, his chin resting on top of his head.

Logan let out a huff before leaning back against Leo’s chest, “We are attempting to figure out where we are and where we are going.” Leo hummed in response and leaned forward to see that the two had been looking at an old forest service map of the area, his sharp eyes scanned the green paper then darted over to the road markers and back down.

“Alright, so it looks like we are right here,” Leo unwrapped on of his arms to point at one of the gray lines on the map. “We took highway 44 right?” he asked glancing over to Finn who was too surprised to do more than nod in the affirmative.

“Ok, sooo that means,” Leo trailed his finger across the map down another gray line, “we are going this way or down that road,” he gestured to the path leading into the woods on the right. Both Finn and Logan looked up at him with matching looks of shock.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Finn asked.

“What? I did my time as a boy scout, the real question is how do you guys not know how to. Didn’t anyone teach you how to read a map? Honestly, where would you be without me?”

“Lost and confused in the woods,” Finn answered.

“Nut, your sense of direction turns me on,” Logan said pulling him down into a kiss.

“Hmm, since I’m navigating now does that mean I get the front seat?” he mumbled against his mouth.

“That works for me,” Finns said before pulling Leo in for a kiss of his own. With that the three were piling back into the car Logan now mumbling in the backseat.

“Pas juste, j'ai été remplacé,” he said with a grumble.

“Aww, don’t pout Lo, you’d never be replaced,” Leo reached back to squeeze his knee lightly.

With Leo in charge of directions it wasn’t much longer before they pulled into a small campground nestled amongst the trees a gorgeous lake glistening in the afternoon sunlight.

“Woo! We made it!” Logan cried jumping from the backseat before the car had stopped moving completely. “It is so hot out if I don’t get in the water within the next five minutes, I think I’m gunna die of heatstroke,” he said as he began making his way toward the shore.

“Hey! Don’t you dare ditch out of setting up camp!” Finn cried running after him.

“Oh come on Fish, we can set up camp later. We’ve been on the road for hours,” Leo said coming up behind him. “Besides,” Leo leaned down to whisper into his ear, “don’t you want to see us, shirtless… and wet?” Leo pressed a kiss against the shell of Finns ear making him shiver.

A bright flush raised in Finns cheeks and his eyes glazed a bit at Leo’s words and the slide of his mouth against his ear.

“Uhh… um,” Finn stuttered before he regained the ability to speak. “Last one to the water sets up the tent!” he cried before breaking into a sprint towards the lake shore. Only a split second later Logan and Leo took off after him, stripping out of their tank tops as they ran splashing into the cool water.

Finn laughed as he tackled Logan into the water, “Looks like you’re doing the tent babe,” he said pressing a wet kiss against his cheek.

“Merde! No fair! You cheated! And Nut is like a fucking gazelle literally like eighty percent leg!”

“Hey! That’s not true I have an exceptionally long torso, it’s only like sixty percent leg.”

“Long torse mon cul!” Logan said before lunging forward and pulling Leo under the water.

The coolness of the lake was refreshing and they spent next hour swimming wrestling in the water before inevitably having to trek back towards the Jeep to unload and set up camp. Finn set some rock music to play over the Bluetooth speaker as they worked, it would have been nice except for the fact now they were stopping every few minutes to belt out Queen lyrics.

Even with the delays it wasn’t long before the car was unloaded folding chairs in a circle around the fire pit, and ice chests tucked into the shade behind a tree. Leo was unpacking their food into the bear proof cabinet and setting up the propane camp stove, while Finn was stacking their pile of fire wood. Logan however was struggling to construct their tent.

“Merde!” Logan shouts as the nylon slipped off the poles for the umpteenth time.

“You good Tremz?” Finn asks glancing over his shoulder to see Logan laying on his back in the center of the unconstructed tent

“Yeah, just having a moment of rage existentielle.”

“A moment of what?”

“Existential rage,” Leo translated as spread a plastic table cloth over the wooden picnic table.

“Oh come on Lo, it’s not like you’ve never set up a tent before.”

“It’s hard for some people!” Logan shouted sitting up to glare at a cackling Finn. Rolling his eyes Leo took pity on his boyfriend and headed over to help with the tent.

“Well, at least one of my boyfriends cares enough about me to not make me put up this cursed contraption alone,” Logan sighed dramatically and pulled Leo in for an overly enthusiastic hug.

“Oh don’t be like that,” Finn whined finishing up with the firewood and heading over to join them. “You know I was just teasing right,” he said pulling Logan against his chest.

“Yeah I know,” Logan said with a grin before digging his fingers into the redhead’s sides to tickle him. Finn jumped away with a shriek.

Working together the three of them were able to get the tent set up in about ten minutes then set off to fill it with air mattresses, bags, and bedding. By the time their camp was set up the sun was hanging low in the sky, paining it in blazingly vivid pinks and oranges that swirled through the thin clouds. Finn had slung a hammock up between a couple trees he was lazing contentedly in it one leg hanging out as he rocked gently in the breeze. Leo had collapsed into one of their folding chairs, his long legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankle. His sharp eyes watched as Logan knelt near the fire pit configuring wood into a tipi and clicking his lighter to ignite the kindling into a hot blaze.

Stepping back from the intense heat Logan turned to find Leo watching him as he worked, the soft look of adoration in his eyes filled Logan with a warmth no fire ever would. 

Logan sighed and deposited himself in Leo’s lap, he let his arms wrap around his shoulders and twine into the fine blond curls as he pulled Leo in for a sweet kiss. The camp chair creaked precariously under their combined weight as they shifted against each other.

“Tremz,” Leo said a bit hazily pulling away from Logan’s mouth, “I really don’t think these chairs were made to hold the weight of two fully grown men.”

“Hmm,” he hummed low in his throat. “Don’t care,” he mumbled before diving back in to catch Leo’s mouth again.

Leo sighed into the kiss his hands sliding up the firm muscle of Logan’s thighs and grabbing his hips to pull him in closer. Slowly Leo let his hands under his shirt to press into the soft skin of his back, Leo could feel the heat of the fire through the thin material of Logan’s tank top as he trailed his fingertips across the warm planes.

Logan’s teeth caught his bottom lip as he pulled away for a breath, “Nut, aime t'embrasser.”

“Me too baby,” Leo said before pressing back in.

“Hey guys,” Finns voice came from somewhere close behind them startling Leo so violently he nearly jumped out of his skin. Unfortunately, the sudden shift in weight caused the flimsy aluminum poles in the chair to creak loudly and snap sending both Leo and Logan down onto the hard dirt.

Leo absorbed most of the impact with a low “oof” as gravity forced Logan to sprawl out on top of him.

“Shit! Are you guys ok,” Finn asked concern in his voice as he stood over them.

Logan rolled over into a sitting position with a groan, “Yeah, I’m good. Nut, you ok?”

Leo let out a wheezing noise and for a moment the other two thought he was crying until his loud guffawing laugh rang through the campsite. Leo was laughed so hard his entire body shook and he had to wrap his arms around his stomach.

“Oh my god, Fish! You scared the fuck out of me!” he wheezed through his cackles. Finn and Logan both dissolved into laughter at that, rolling his eyes Finn reached down to help Logan stand up first then hauled Leo up from where he was still laying on the ground the broken chair mangled underneath him.

Once his laughter had died down into the occasional chuckle Leo turned back to Finn, “So what were you going to ask Harz? You know before.”

“Oh, I was just wondering if you guys were ready for dinner.”

“I could eat,” Logan said with a shrug before picking up the broken chair and taking it to the trash bag handing off of a tree.

Leo breathed deeply steadying the last of his laughter and looked up at the sky, gradually it had faded to darkness a few bright stars blinking to life, “yeah that sounds good.”

The rest of their evening was spent around the campfire making one too many dick jokes about their roasting hotdogs and sharing sticky marshmallow sweetened kisses. By the time they stumbled into their tent it was well into the night, the sky a deep endless black with diamond chip stars shining bright. 

**

Finn gasped his head shooting up from where it had been tucked into the crook of Leos neck, Leo groaned and blinked sleepily up at him suddenly chilly without Finns body blanketing his own anymore.

“The fuck is that?” Finns voice was rough and deep from sleep.

“Mmmh,” Leo groaned, “Is that a chainsaw?” he asked over the loud rumbling and buzzing noise that was echoing through the entire campground.

“What time even is it?” Finn fumbled around grabbing one of their phones from where it had fallen behind the air mattress, he winced when he unlocked it the light blinding.

“Who the fuck is using a chainsaw at one in the morning?” Finn blinked, slowly becoming more awake as the loud sound continued.

“Qu'est-ce qui se passe, quel est ce bruit?” Logan’s voice was soft and sleepy as he stretched out of his balled-up position a little bit away from the others.

Leo reached over to touch him, “some asshole decided fuck o’clock in the morning was the best time to break out the chainsaw.”

Finn groaned and settled back down onto Leo’s chest, “I’m gunna kill this guy, I’m not afraid of a little bloodshed.”

“That’s right babe, you get him,” Logan said rolling over to curl up against Leo’s side. After another few minutes the noise of the chainsaw finally quieted, they could hear the cackling laughter of drunk people on the other side of the campground.

“M’going back to sleep,” Finn mumbled his breath hot against Leos neck, “I’ll fight ‘em tomorrow.”

“Ok baby,” Leo said softly almost back to sleep already, his hand coming up to tangle into Finns messy red hair.

**

Crawling out of the tent the next morning the three men were bleary eyed and sleep rumpled.

“Coffee,” Leo said almost zombie like as he made his way over to the cabinet to grab the coffee pot.

“Yes please,” Finn sighed and plopped down onto the wooden bench of the picnic table burying his face into his arms his red curls spilling everywhere. Logan stumbled up behind him and blinked sleepily.

“Need any help Nutty?” Logan asked.

“Hmm, actually if you want to do the coffee I can start on food.”

Logan hummed in acknowledgement then got up to take over starting the coffee on the camp stove, while Leo went to the ice chest and grabbed a carton of eggs and pack of bacon.

“Burritos or sandwiches?” he asked setting down the ingredients and igniting the burner to heat the griddle.

“Sandwich,” Finn replied his face still buried in his arms to muffle his voice.

“Same,” Logan said as he poured water into the coffee pot.

“Sandwiches it is,” Leo said getting to work on the bacon and eggs, he retrieved a pack of English muffins from the cabinet. It wasn’t long before the three of them were enjoying a greasy breakfast sandwich and coffee in the cool morning air, the sound of birds and bugs filling the silence as they ate.

“All right boys,” Finn said standing up from the table and wiping his greasy hands on his sweat pants, “I have gifts for you before we hit the lake today. I’ll be right back.” With that he leaned over to press a kiss to the top of Logan’s head before crawling back into the tent.

“You know what he’s up to?” Logan asked looking over at Leo sipping his coffee.

“Non, but I’m sure we are about to find out.” Just as he finished speaking Finn reemerged from the tent and before Leo could say anything he was laughing.

“Finn, what are you wearing?” he asked nearly crying from laughter. Logan’s head whipped around to see Finn walking towards them in a bucket hat covered in so many colorful lures and hooks it looked like he had the entire fishing isle pinned to his head, and a vest with what had to be nearly twenty pouches, zippers and pockets. Tying the entire look together he was wearing a pair of waders that looked like a pair of camo ass less chaps over his swim trunks.

“Nut don’t be jealous,” he said walking up to the table with his hands behind his back, “I have one for each of you.” Pulling his arms around Finn plopped a shopping bag down in front of each of them.

“You have got to be kidding me Harz. There is no way in hell I’m wearing this.” Logan pulled his own lure covered hat from the bag.

“Oh come on Lo, I got everything in camo so it’s not like anyone will actually see it,” Finn said with a shit eating grin. Logan looked like he wanted to strangle him.

“What about you Nut?” Finn asked coming up behind him and taking the hat out of Leo’s hands, “Will you wear it for me?”

Finns voice was low and deep whispered against his ear, it was that voice that made Leo weak in the knees he probably would have agreed to murder if Finn asked him in that voice. Before he realized it Leo was nodding agreeing to wear the loud fishing gear.

“Ha! Two against one Tremz!”

“Just you wait O’Hara, I’ll get you for this,” Logan said ominously.

“Looking forward to it baby,” Finn replied wrapping his arms around Leos chest and pressing a kiss against the shell of his ear.

**

Fishing poles in hand the trio soon found themselves trekking down to the water line dressed in Finns gaudy outfits.

“You guys want to set up shop out on the dock?” Leo asked when they reached the water.

Logan and Finn nodded in the affirmative as they headed over to the weathered wooden dock. Leo felt absolutely content as the three of them settled against the wood and cast their lines. He relished in the sound of Logan and Finn bickering back and forth and the feeling of the sun streaming down on them. With a sigh he closed his eyes and laid back against the hard wood letting the sun burn into him.

“d'accord, here’s your chick beer Harzy,” Logan said handing Finn a can out of the cooler beside him.

“Excuse you it is hard seltzer and it is refreshing,” Finn cried indignantly.

“Oh I’m sure it is,” he replied twisting the cap off of a beer bottle and throwing it back in the cooler.

There was a sudden flash of cold that made Leo hiss, Finn had pressed his cold can against the exposed strip of skin just above his swim trunks.

“Rude,” Leo said turning his head to glare at him.

Finn chuckled, “You want anything Nut?”

“Nah, I’m good,” he said letting his head roll back into place.

“Ok,” Finn said before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the place his can had touched his hip.

The morning passed warm and lazy the three of them sitting on the dock waiting for that tell tail tug at their fishing lines. Every once and awhile one of them would reel in a small fish that was released soon after being pulled from the water. Leo had remained laying back against the dock his eyes closed against the sunlight his pole held loosely between his thighs.

“Lo, I swear to god if you don’t put on the sunscreen, I’m gunna whack you in the head with the bottle,” Finn said exasperatedly. When Leo cracked an eye open he grinned at the sight of Finn attempting to smear white lotion on Logan’s shoulder. Attempting only because Logan continuously dodged his hands each time they got close.

“Non! It feels gross! I’m not pale like you, I don’t burn!”

“That’s not the point! Even if you don’t burn you need to wear it! Didn’t anyone teach you about the dangers of skin cancer?” Finn asked finally catching Logan in a headlock and slathering the sunscreen on any exposed skin he could reach before releasing a scowling Logan.

“Brut,” Logan said wiping at the white streaks on his arms.

“I am not,” Finn replied.

Leo chuckled, “Not you Fish, he was saying the sunscreen is gross.”

“Oh, well suck it up. You aren’t getting skin cancer on my watch.” 

Logan continued to grumble as he rubbed in the lotion under Finns watchful eyes.

“Hey Fish, when did you say the rest of the team was heading up again?” Leo asked closing his eyes once more.

“Umm, I think either tomorrow or the next day, not entirely sure.”

Just as Finn finished speaking there was a violent jerk on Logan’s line, without missing a beat Logan grabbed the pole and tugged on it lightly before he began reeling in his catch. It took a good couple of minutes the fish fighting as it was pulled through the water until finally Logan pulled a massive bass up to him.

“Jesus Tremz! That is legit one of the biggest fish ever seen let alone caught,” Finn said excitedly pulling his phone out of one of the many pockets on his vest, “quick let’s get a picture.” Logan pulled the hook out of the animal’s mouth and held it up.

“Hey wait! I don’t want a picture in this,” with his free hand he gestured to himself still decked out in the gear Finn had got them.

“Oh, come on we have to release it in a minute. No time for you to strip now, and if we don’t get the picture no one will believe that you actually caught that.”

Logan groaned but relented, “Fine, take the god damn picture.” Finn got a couple of just Logan then handed the phone over to Leo.

“Nut, selfie.” With Leo’s long arms he held the phone fitting all of them grinning into frame.

“Alright,” Logan said with a sigh, “let’s get you back in the water shall we.” Leaning down off the dock to get closer he gently released the fish back into the water. Unfortunately, though it seemed like he leaned just a bit too far and as he made to get back up Logan tumbled headfirst into the water. Finn and Leo looked at each other in shock for a moment then looked over the edge just as Logan emerged spluttering from the lake.

“You ok Tremz?” Leo asked concerned.

“Merde! Fuck, yeah I’m good,” Logan replied before shrugging out of the heavy vest and throwing it up onto the dock with a splat, next he tossed the waders up to where the other still sat. Logan sighed and let himself float away from the dock a bit to avoid Finn and Leos lines still in the water.

“Oh no, you lost your hat,” Leo said with a bit of a grin in his voice.

Logan looked around him briefly as if to look for the hat then shrugged, “Oh no what a shame,” he said with only a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“So that’s what you think of my gifts? Lo, that hurts me.” Finn said feigning offense as if he hadn’t picked the ugliest possible gear for them to wear on purpose.

“I loved your gifts babe. But you know what, I just don’t think the world was ready to see me in a bucket hat. It was fate that it get lost in the endless abyss and who am I to argue with fate.” Finn cackled at that.

“You guys should come in the water is nice, it was getting hot up their anyway,” Logan shouted up to them.

Shrugging Leo began reeling in his line careful to avoid the area Logan was treading water, he looked over to see Finn doing the same. Within minutes they had stripped out of the ridiculous gear and neared the edge of the dock. Finn sighed then backed all the way up and took off at a run to fling himself into the air and land with a huge splash into the cool water.

“Come on Nutter Butter, get in here!” Finn called from the lake.

With a grin Leo backed down the dock and ran hard jumping at just the last moment, while in the air he pulled his body into a tight ball before hitting the water and sending up a massive splash. For a moment it was like it was raining. 

“Show off,” Logan called swimming closer to the other two. The three of them swam racing and splashing around the lake until they were gasping from exertion. For a moment Finn stilled trying to catch his breath, suddenly there was a sharp gasp from where he was treading water. Leo and Logan both whipped around to face him with twin looks of concern.

“Something touched my foot,” Finns voice was shaky and almost shrill the look of fear in his eyes quickly turned to terror as he looked down through the translucent lake water. A shriek tore from his throat and he suddenly was tearing through the water toward Leo and Logan who were closer to the shore. Finn didn’t let up for a moment not until his feet hit the muddy shore then he was splashing through the shallows at a run. Leo and Logan quickly followed him both confused and concerned about what just happened.

“Finn what happened? Are you ok?” Leo asked urgently once they finally reached him up on the rocky bank.

“I… um…” Finn looked a bit embarrassed as he tried to talk, “there was tree stump under me. It touched my foot.”

At his words Logan instantly pulled Finn into his arms, “Oh, no. Baby I’m sorry,” he said smoothing his hands down Finns still wet back.

“A tree stump?” Leo asked still confused.

“Yeah,” Logan replied Finns face buried in his neck, “he has a little phobia of submerged trees in the water.”

“It’s not a phobia, I was traumatized!” Finn cried pulling his face away from Logan but wrapping his arms around him in a vice instead.

Finn took a deep breath, “So, when I was like six my family was out at the lake we would normally go to. Its supper pretty there the water is like crystal clear, and well Alex took me out on one of our parent’s kayaks. It wasn’t too deep but he told me to look over the edge and there was just this massive tree stump under the water it had a ton of exposed roots from where the water had eroded away the soil. Well, with the movement of the water it looked like it was alive. Anyway me being the six year old kid didn’t even realize what it was so I asked Alex. And this bastard told me that it was a sea monster that ate little kids that got too close to it, and _then_ he pushed me out of the kayak and left me! In the _middle of the_ lake! Granted I was wearing a life jacket so I was fine, but _still_! Our parents were livid with him for leaving me there, my dad came and got me but by that point it was way too late to fix the phycological damage that did.”

“Oh my god, that’s horrible!” Leo cried reaching out to cup his hand against Finns face the ginger stubble there rough against his palm. “I’m so sorry,” he leaned in to press a kiss against Finns forehead, “I swear next time we play Tampa; I’m not letting him get a single shot in. Granted, I wouldn’t have anyway, but now it’s personal!”

“Aww, thanks Nutty. You’re so cute when you get defensive.”

Logan chuckled from somewhere between them, “Alright let’s go grab our crap off the dock and head in.”

“Sounds good to me,” Finn said with a shiver as he looked back at the lake.

**

Before they knew it the day had faded into evening the sky turned dusky and the air had begun to cool.

“Need any help with dinner Nut?” Finn asked.

Leo had been kneeling down pulling a variety of foods from their ice chest when he heard Finns voice behind him. For just a moment his body tensed startled that he was suddenly being addressed, he relaxed as he felt Finns hand slide over his shoulder to the back of his neck and squeeze lightly.

“Sorry I scared you again,” he said gently.

“S’ok, I’m just jumpy,” Leo replied standing up, “hmm, let’s see you wanna cut up some veggies. That’s a pretty fool proof job, just don’t chop your finger off.”

Finn grinned and took the bags of vegetables from him, “No promises, Nut.”

Rolling his eyes Leo cleaned off the grill over the fireplace and began placing down pieces of marinated chicken. Once Finn had finished copping the veggies Leo showed him how to fold them into a packet of tinfoil filled with butter and seasoning and place it in the hot coals of the fire. 

As he looked up from the heat of the flames Leo caught sight of Logan crawling out of their tent now clad in a pair of tight jeans ripped at the knees, a soft looking red t-shirt and his ever-present snapback. Leo took a double take as he realized that Logan was also carrying a guitar with him as he sat down in one of the chairs close to the fire.

“How did I not know you play the guitar?” Leo asked as Logan began gently strumming the instrument.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Probably cause don’t play it very often,” he replied his fingers coaxing gentle music from the strings.

“Lo, guess what!” Finn called from where he was still sitting at the picnic table, “I helped make dinner!”

“You let him cook?” Logan asked shooting a horrified look up at Leo.

“All he did was cut vegetables,” Leo said with a chuckle, “don’t worry he shouldn’t have been able to mess it up.”

“Hey! I did a great job! Didn’t I Nut?”

“Eh, it was passable.”

“Mean,” Finn said sulkily as Leo turned the pieces of chicken so they cooked evenly.

Logan continued to strum his guitar filling the campsite with gentle music after a few moments his voice joined in, the lyrics sounding different with his accent but perfect all the same as he sang. The other two were nearly hypnotized by the sound of Logan’s voice accompanied by his guitar and the crackling of the fire.

As the words of the song faded Leo felt like he was waking from a dream, he shook his head before stuttering out, “Uh… dinners ready.”

Logan set aside his guitar before joining Finn at the table where Leo had laid out their food. For the most part dinner was quiet and peaceful every once and awhile they could hear loud raucous laughter from the group on the other end of the campground. The three had settled down around the fire as they ate tossing their paper plates into the red flames as they finished.

Snagging his guitar again Logan began strumming a soft melody, his eyes starring a bit aimlessly into the heat of the fire.

After a few moments Leo sighed and stood up stretching his limbs and popping his back, “I’ll be back in a bit,” he said before walking out of the campsite he squeezed Finns shoulder as he passed.

Looking up Finn let his eyes land on Logan, the firelight casting warm flickering shadows across his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Logan asked catching Finns eyes.

“You’re pretty,” he replied simply before standing up and walking over to where Logan was sitting. Logan gently set the instrument aside to look up at Finn his brown eyes filled with warmth.

“Hi,” Logan whispered as Finn braced his hands on the arm rests of his chair and leaned forward.

“Hmm hi,” Finn whispered back just as he caught his lips in a slow kiss. Logan sighed happily his hands coming up to tangle into Finns messy red hair and pulling him in closer. When Finn finally pulled away it was only by a hair his eyes were still closed and his lips brushed against Logan’s with each breath, he could feel Logan smile.

“Love you,” Finn said his voice low and hushed still hovering only centimeters away from Logan.

“Mon chéri, love you,” he answered brushing his lips against Finns again.

“Leo too,” Finn whispered.

“Yeah, Leo too.”

“We should tell him, neither of us have actually said it to him.”

“Hmm,” Logan hummed softly, “tonight. We’ll tell him tonight.”

“Perfect,” Finn said ginning before pressing in again pouring all of his love into the kiss.

**

The three of them sat under the stars until the heat of the fire had burned down to glowing embers. Logan was the first to rise, he quietly walked behind Leos chair and wrapped his arms round his chest leaning in so his lips were close to his ear, “Time for bed, non?” he asked in a soft whisper.

“Hmm, oui” Leo agreed turning his head a bit to press his lips against Logan’s jaw. “You coming Fish?” he asked reaching out his hand to Finn.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he answered quietly taking Leo’s offered hand as they made their way into their tent.

The moment he hit the air mattress Logan was on him, strong thighs straddling Leos hips, his arms wrapping around his shoulders and hands threading into soft blond curls. Logan lightly tugged him forward his lips catching in a deep kiss that made Leo feel like he was melting from the inside out.

Logan swallowed down the soft noise Leo made as he felt Finn settle in behind him pressing his warm body against his back his mouth coming down to suck at the sensitive skin just behind his ear.

Leo leaned back against the solid weight of Finns chest and let his hands gently trail up Logan’s thighs still clad in his tight jeans. He paused to kneed the flesh of his ass then let his thumbs hook under the waistband and press into the tender part of Logan’s hip, right where he knew that small fleur-de-lis tattoo was.

That tattoo he had kissed so many times, had sucked and bit until Logan was a whining mess beneath him. Leo pulled him in closer until his hips brushed against his own, Logan groaned at the light friction between them. Trailing his hands forward Leo flicked open the button and zipper so he could reach down and squeeze lightly at the erection building in Logan’s boxers. Leo grinned as Logan pulled back slightly to gasp.

Finn continued kissing and sucking along Leo’s neck down to the collar of his t-shirt, his hands had snaked inside to stroke against the planes of his stomach then higher to tease his nipples. Leo whined as Finns fingers toyed with them rubbing until they hot and sensitive.

“Raise your arms baby,” Finn whispered against his ear before gently grazing his teeth against his earlobe.

Leo sighed at the feeling, and reluctantly pulled his hands away from Logan who had been growing harder under his palm. Raising his arms Leo felt Finns hands run against his sides as he pulled his shirt up over his head and throw it somewhere off to the side.

“We’re gunna take care of you tonight, alright sweetheart?” Finn whispered his lips pressed against the top of his spine. Leo could only huff a breath in response, Logan had begun rutting his hips down against Leos building a steady rhythm between them soothing tingles through his body with each roll of his hips.

“Is that ok?” Finn asked again pulling back slightly and waiting for Leo to answer.

“Ah- yes please,” he said between gasps.

“Good,” he said mouth pulling into a smile against his shoulder, “Lo, wanna do the honor?” Finns hand trailed down Leo’s stomach until it was only just brushing against the sensitive skin above the waistband of his pants.

“Hmm, with pleasure,” he said before crawling out of his lap, Leo whined at the loss of his heat and the steady friction he had been building between them. Logan didn’t move far though; his hands reaching down to open the front of Leo’s pants and begin pulling them down his hips. Finn maneuvered Leo so he was laying back against him fully allowing Logan to slide his pants down his thighs and finally off.

“No fair,” Leo said now laying naked against Finns chest his hands pulling at Logan’s t-shirt.

“Patience, mon chou” Logan said with a chuckle before pulling his shirt over his head and leaning forward to run his lips down Leos chest.

“Finn… ah- “Leo gasped as Logan’s teeth grazed against a nipple before soothing it with his tongue, “you too. Hmm, want to feel you.”

“Is that right baby, you want to feel me?” he asked whispering the words hotly against Leos neck, “what exactly do you want to feel?” Finns hands trailed up and down Leo’s thighs feeling the flex of muscle each time he brushed close to his exposed cock now sitting hard against his hip.

“Want… ah- want to feel your cock. Hmm, against me. In me. Anything. Ahhh- god Lo feels good,” Leo’s hand had tangled into Logan’s hair pulling him closer as he continued sucking and biting at his nipples.

“Yeah, his mouth is so talented isn’t it baby? You remember the things he can do with that tongue of his, don’t you?” Leo could only nod as Logan began to kiss lower and lower down his torso until his hot breath was ghosting over his pelvis. “Why don’t you show him just how good your mouth can be Tremz?”

Logan hummed at Finns words before wrapping his lips around the tip of Leo’s cock now beginning to drip with precum.

“Ahh- “Leo gasped at the tight suction of Logan’s mouth his entire body tensing. If it wasn’t for Finns strong hands holding tight at his hips, he would have thrust up hard into Logan’s mouth. Dropping his head backwards onto Finns shoulder Leo relished in the feeling of Logan’s tongue working against his cock, it flicked at the sensitive tip then flattened against the underside as Logan pulled him deep into his throat. It was so good Leo could have cum from that feeling alone, he whimpered as he felt Logan’s throat swallow around him.

“Alright sweetheart,” Finn said against his ear, “on your knees.” He lightly slapped his hand against the fleshy part of Leo’s thigh, the sound ringing loud in the tent. At that Logan slowly pulled off of his cock a thin trail of saliva connecting his lip and the tip of his cock, Logan’s tongue shot out to lick it away as he looked up to make eye contact. Finn maneuvered Leo until he was hovering over Logan who had long since abandoned the rest of his clothing, his long legs straddling his hips. Logan reached up to cup a hand around Leo’s neck and pull him down for a slow heated kiss that made his toes curl. The new position making Leo feel exposed.

Leo gasped and jerked a bit at a sudden cold feeling dripping between his cheeks, Logan swallowed the sound as Finn smoothed a hand on his lower back.

“S’ok baby, gunna take care of you,” Finn said from behind him his slick fingers sliding down to his hole and circling it lightly before pressing in. Sighing Leo melted against Logan his body nearly blanketing the smaller man as Finn’s finger worked in and out slowly stretching him open. When Finn slid two fingers into him smoothly Leo had to pull away from Logan’s mouth and let out a wanton moan at the feeling. Finn and Logan hardened at the obscene sound falling from Leos lips.

“That’s right mon chou, let us hear you,” Logan said softly his hand snaking between them to wrap around both of their cocks and gently stoke in time with Finns fingers working inside him. By the time Finn worked up to three fingers Leo was nearly shaking panting hotly against Logan’s neck moaning each time Finn brushed against that spot inside him.

“You ready?” Finn asked as he slipped his fingers out.

Leo whined at the loss before responding, “Yes, god yes.”

Finn grinned and leaned down to kiss his spine as his slick hands found his waist and held him still, Leo whined again as the tip of Finns dick rubbed against his hole. He pressed his face back into Logan’s neck panting heavily as Finns cock finally slipped inside, no matter how many times they did this Leo never got over the feeling. That moment one of their cocks slid inside him, it was indescribable. Finn let the tip of his cock slip in and out of his hole a couple times letting Leo relish in the feeling before he actually pushed in sliding smoothly to the hilt.

Once he bottomed out Finns hands released their grip on his hips, he snaked his arms around Leo’s torso to pull him up pressing his back flush against his own chest and letting gravity press him farther inside.

“Your turn Lo,” Finn said rolling his hips up gently into Leo as Logan sat up and crawled towards them. Logan grinned at the sight before him Leo was flushed from the tips of his ears all the way down to his chest, his hard cock drooling bits of precum with each gentle thrust of Finns hips. Leo’s eyes seemed hazy as he panted watching Logan’s each move, as he grabbed the lube from where Finn had dropped it, as he dribbled the cold slick directly onto Leo’s cock making him hiss, as he wrapped his palm around him to spread the lube, and finally as he lined Leo’s cock up with his own hole. Then his eyes seemed to snap back to focus Leo’s hands shot out to hold Logan’s hips in place.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Leo asked a touch of concern in his voice, “Did you prep?”

“Hmm, a little bit,” Logan answered a bit breathlessly and leaning forward to whisper directly into his ear, “I want to feel your cock stretching me open.”

“God, you two will be the death of me,” Leo said with a sigh Finn still gently moving inside him and now sucking at his neck.

“Can I mon chou?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Logan smiled and caught his lips in a sweet kiss, “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

“Hmm, ok baby. If that’s what you want.”

“Trust me mon chou, it will feel good. For both of us, non?”

“Alright,” Leos grip on Logan’s hips lessened until his hands were simply stroking the tender skin there his thumb once again pressed to the small fleur-de-lis as Logan began pressing against his hard cock. When the head of Leo’s cock finally slipped in, they both groaned at the feeling, Logan paused for a moment to pant against Leo’s lips. Slowly he rolled his hips down pressing Leo deeper and deeper with each movement. Once he had finally pressed Leo fully inside him Logan moaned at the feeling of his hole clenching making Leo tremble in an effort to not thrust into him.

Finn hummed against Leo’s neck and looked up at where Logan had his eyes pressed closed and his lip caught between his teeth. Reaching up a hand he cupped his palm against Logan’s jaw and gently stroked a thumb across his cheekbone.

“How does it feel Lo?” Finn asked and watched as Logan’s eyes blinked open.

“S’good, so good Harz,” Logan said leaning forward to catch Finns lips in a kiss over Leo’s shoulder the slick sound of their mouths together loud against his ear.

Suddenly, Finn snapped his hips up hard drawing a gasp from Leo and an obscene moan from Logan as Leos cock moved within him. That first thrust was like shattering glass, Finn set a steady pace of hard deep thrusts angling to hit that place inside Leo that made his blood boil. Logan had his arms braced around Leos shoulders grinding down against his cock in time with Finn each roll of his hips pulling sounds from his throat. In between them Leo felt like he was melting, everywhere they touched was hot and burning he could feel Finn moving inside him and the tightness of Logan around him was about to make him fall over the edge.

“Lo… ahh- Finn, gunna cum,” he said gasping, “ahh- gunna- ahh, so close.”

“That’s right Leo, cum for us,” Finn whispered harshly into his ear, his thrusts had become erratic he was close too.

“Inside me Leo, mon chou cum inside me,” Logan gasped the words into his mouth in barely a kiss.

Leo let out a guttural moan his hands pulling Logan’s hips down grinding him onto his cock, his head fell back onto Finns shoulder and he whimpered as his thrusts continued to hit that perfect spot inside him. Leo’s entire body went boneless he was hot and tingly as they fucked him through his orgasm. Finn was next to fall off the edge he continued to thrust into Leo’s sensitive hole until he was shaking toeing the line of too much overstimulation until he was pressing his face hard against Leo’s shoulder and falling apart inside him. There was a moment of quiet panting as Leo and Finn detangled, Logan made a small desperate sound as Leo’s soft cock slipped from his hole.

“Lo, come here baby,” Finn said from beside where Leo had fallen back against the air mattress. Finn pulled Logan down next to him then crawled down to suck him deep into his throat, after only a few heated moments Logan came with a deep moan of pleasure Finn continued to suck him all the way through it until Logan’s body was trembling.

It was quiet in their tent for a moment as they tried to catch their breath. There was a bit of shifting each falling into a comfortable position Leo somehow found himself in the middle once again this time with Logan pressed tight along his back and Finns head tucked under his chin.

“Leo?” Logan’s voice came from behind him.

“Hmm,” he hummed in response.

“Love you.”

“So much,” Finn mumbled into his neck, “love you so much baby.”

Leo sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly feeling like he wanted to cry. They had never said that to him before. He had heard them whisper it to each other on occasion, it was always soft and tender and felt like something special between them but until now they hadn’t told him that. Leo’s entire heart felt like it would burst with the love he felt for these two men.

“Love you too,” he said a bit shaky, “both of you, with everything I am.” Leo could feel Finns smile against him and Logan tighten his arms wrapped around his waist.

The next morning Leo woke to a jittery buzzing feeling under his skin. It was early, far earlier than he would ever willingly get up if he wasn’t training. The air inside their tent was stale and moist each inhale felt like he was breathing in the lake itself. Finn was a steady weight wrapped around him the heat of his body soaking into him. Logan had rolled away from them a bit and curled into a tight ball burrowing himself into the blankets to make a nest around himself.

Leo sighed and hugged Finn tighter to him. He knew this feeling; it was going to be one of those days. Dozing in and out of fitful sleep Leo felt time ticking by slowly crawling at a snail’s pace.

He kept his eyes closed when he felt Finn stir, pretended to sleep when he pressed a sleepy kiss to his jaw before crawling out of the tent. The moment Finn was no longer pressed against him Leo shivered against the cold morning air, he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillows beneath him.

Logan followed soon after, sitting up he stretched out of his balled up position. He gently trailed his fingers down the expanse of Leo’s back along the spine before sliding the zipper open and slipping out of the tent.

Leo didn’t want to move but he also wanted to run as fast as his legs would carry him. It felt like he was wrapped in TV static like there were ants crawling under his skin. He sighed and rolled over to fumble in his bag, Leo pulled a small leather case out and unzipped the top. Inside the case was separated into eight small containers each labeled with the days of the week with the last one left blank.

“God, what even is today?” he asked himself fumbling to find his phone in the messy tent. At the touch of his thumbprint the screen lit up, Thursday? Already? Sighing deeply, he reached over to snag Logan’s hydroflask from where he left it next to the air mattress. In true Lions fashion it was a red, white, and gold gradient and covered in NHL stickers there were ones of both Finns and his own numbers and a cartoon version of the Lions mascot. Clicking open the plastic cover for Thursday Leo tipped the small white pills out into his palm. Chucking them to the back of his throat and washing them down with a gulp Leo grimace at the bitter taste left in his mouth.

Huffing a breath as he flopped back down onto the air mattress Leo stared up at the mesh top of the tent even covered by the rain fly he could see little drips of condensation that had built up on the nylon.

Leo thought he should get up, he needed to get up but he was really struggling to find the willpower to actually do so. He didn’t wat to lay there anymore the static feeling was making his limbs heavy but the more he willed his body to move the worse the static grew anchoring him in place until he huffed a breath of frustration.

Outside he could hear Logan and Finns voices still low and sleepy, god he didn’t want to be here anymore stuck in this tent. He wanted to be out in the cool fresh air with the men he loved. Move! He screamed in his head, something. Anything.

It felt like an eternity before Leo moved, he sighed in relief when he was finally able to break his staring contest with nylon roof and turn his head to the side. That small simple movement was enough to break his paralysis and before he could freeze again Leo was up snagging a hoody from his bag and pulling it on as he crawled through the small door of the tent.

The outside world was covered in fog thick and eerie it had crept in from the lake obscuring the hard dirt roads leading through the campground. Finn and Logan were sat at the picnic table with cups of coffee, Logan was eating a bowl of cereal and Finn had what looked like a massive bag of Swedish Fish in front of him.

“Non! You can’t eat them,” Logan said grabbing for the bag, “its cannibalism!”

“You just don’t want me to eat them so you can hoard them for later,” Finn said pulling the bag closer and popping one of the red gummies into his mouth.

“Bonjour mon amour,” Logan said catching sight of Leo crawling from the tent, “would you please tell our boyfriend that when Fish eat smaller fish it is considered cannibalism and thus, he should give me the candies.”

Leo rolled his eyes at the absurdity of that statement and quietly made his way over to the cooler. Pulling a water bottle out he downed the entire contents in two swallows. Walking up behind him Leo pressed a kiss to the top of Logan’s head before responding, “I don’t think cannibalism is quite the right description, but one way or the other I don’t think I can in good conscience accept that you are eating candy for breakfast. You want me to make you something?”

Finn smiled at him, “Any other day I would take you up on that but to be honest I’ve already eaten half of this bag and I kinda feel sick now.” Leo felt Logan chuckle at his words.

“That’s what you get for not sharing,” Logan said sarcastically to Finn. “There’s coffee on the stove if you want mon chou, should still be hot,” Logan said pressing back against Leo.

“Merci mon amour, but I’m ok not really in the mood for coffee.”

Logan hummed in response as Leo moved away from him to mill about the campsite. Leo couldn’t seem to stop moving he circled through their camp picking up various pieces of trash, pushing rocks out of the walk way, rearranging the chairs around the now cold firepit. He kept moving scared that if he stopped, he would freeze again, this was better he told himself. Be useful, find something to do, if he worked hard enough maybe the buzzing under his skin would go away.

“Everything ok baby?” Finn asked his voice snapping Leo out of his daze.

“Hmm? Yeah everything’s good,” he replied absentmindedly.

“You sure? You seem jittery,” this time there was concern in Finns voice as he spoke.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’m fine,” Leo said shrugging it off before turning and walking to the other end of the campsite searching for any hidden trash he missed. Finn shot a secret worried glance over to Logan.

Eventually Leo had paced through the campsite so many times he was at a loss for anything else to do, he huffed in frustration before reluctantly settling down into one of the camp chairs. He squirmed against the rough material he could feel it against his thighs where his basketball shorts had ridden up without thinking about it his leg began to bounce rapidly.

At one-point Leo pulled the hood of his sweatshirt up over his head hoping to block out the loud sounds of crickets and birds chirping, the sound of the trees creaking as they swayed in the breeze, the loud crunching of feet over dirt each time someone took a step. His sleeves were pushed up to the elbow and he scratched at a bug bite on his forearm wishing he could scratch deeper and satisfy the itching that had been zinging through him since he woke up.

His eyes had glazed over staring into the cold ash within the firepit, the sounds of the crickets loud around him pressing against his eardrums. He could feel his glasses slipping down his nose, his ears were ringing the crickets loud. Each breath he took seemed to pull his chest tighter like someone was wrapping rubber bands around his lungs one at a time so they could watch them explode from the pressure. God in that moment if he could kill every cricket in the vicinity he would have. The world had narrowed down to their chirping, the growing tightness in his chest, and the static buzzing under his skin.

“Leo?” Finns voice asked from somewhere close to him, he couldn’t tell where though the crickets were too loud.

“Hey, stop you’ll make it bleed.” Bleed? What was bleeding? Leo didn’t know he would ask Finn when he could get enough air in his lungs to speak. There was a warmth against his ice-cold hand as Finn pulled it away from where he had been scratching at the bug bite, his forearm was red and hot.

“It’s ok mon amour, just take a deep breath,” Logan was close to him. “I know it’s hard but try to breathe with me ok?” The thought of taking a deep breath was almost ridiculous to Leo, he could barely pull a gasp into his restricted lungs let alone as deep as the loud breaths Logan was taking. But what could it hurt if it made Logan happy he would try, he would do anything to make Logan happy.

“That’s right baby, just breath with Lo. It’ll pass, you’ll be ok.” As much as Leo wanted to believe Finns words that this god-awful feeling would pass, he knew it probably wouldn’t. But he could still try to breath with them the tightness didn’t want to ease but at least their voices seemed to drowned out the loud crickets. Finn was still holding his hand maybe to prevent him from scratching again maybe just to touch him Leo didn’t know but the warmth of his palm was nice.

Several moments passed Logan’s steady breathing guiding him Finns presence next to him before Leo felt closer to normal. That itchy sensation was still there though and if it wasn’t for Finns grip on his hand he probably would have tried to claw at it.

Leo huffed in frustration he rolled his shoulders trying to relieve the tension and shake the feeling off.

“Hey, its ok baby. Its ok,” Finns voice was soothing low and even as he spoke.

“Urrg!” Leo groaned in frustration, “It’s not ok. It won’t go away!”

The two blinked in surprise at Leo’s outburst, “What won’t go away?”

“This stupid feeling! Like I have ants crawling under my skin! God, I just want to peel my skin off to make it go away! And everything is just so fucking loud,” Leo groaned again. Dropping Finns hand he shoved his fingers underneath his hood and deep into his hair pulling hard just to feel something different.

“Mon chou, don’t pull,” Logan said softly as he pried Leo’s fingers out of his hair.

“What do you need? What can we do to help you?”

“I don’t know- I just- I need- I need my… thing,” Leos face scrunched up in frustration.

“Your… thing?” Finn asked, “what thing?”

“I need my… God! What is it called?”

“Hmm, try describing it to me.”

“Umm, it’s uh black. Umm leather, it zips closed, has my medication in it.

“A pill case?” Logan asked.

“Yes! My pill case, it has my anxiety medication in it.”

“I’ll go look for it. Sit tight,” Finn said before jogging over to the tent and crawling inside.

Leo was still bouncing his leg violently as he waited for Finn his hands would have been pulling at his hair but Logan had a tight grip on them as if he knew what Leo would do if he let go. After a few moments Finn was jogging back he stopped by the ice chest to snag a water bottle before handing the case to Leo.

Opening up the last unmarked box he shook a single pill out into his palm, Finn held out the water to him.

After swallowing down the pill Leo went to pass the water back but Finn shook his head, “Try to drink it baby its worse when you’re dehydrated.” Leo sighed and sipped the water and leaned back in the chair trying to resist the urge to twist and fidget.

“It takes about twenty minutes to kick in, then it will probably knock me out for a couple hours,” Leo closed his eyes and leaned his head back fighting the urge to cry for some reason. “I’m sorry,” his voice came out small and broken.

“Hey,” Finn said softly, “can I touch you baby?” Leo nodded lightly and let Finn pull him into his chest holding him tight and secure. “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Leo let out a gentle sob against Finns neck, “it’s not your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong.” His hands trailed soothingly up and down his back. “s’ok baby, s’ok.” Leo cried into Finns shoulder until his sobs turned into light sniffles and he pulled away, his glasses were foggy and smeared.

Leo pulled them off and shoved them into the mesh cup holder in his chair, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hand to rub at his now red eyes. He blinked at them slowly as his body finally began to stop feeling like he was holding a live wire.

“M’sleepy,” he said slurring just a bit.

“Do you want to lay down in the tent?” Logan asked placing his hand on Leo’s knee and squeezing gently. Leo shook his head remembering how he felt laying there that morning he didn’t want to go back to the tent.

“Hammock then?”

Leo nodded, “sounds good Tremz.”

“Alright then, come on,” Leo wrapped his arms around Logan and let himself be led over to the woven material strung up between the trees. After maneuvering Leo up into the hammock Logan made quick work of crawling up after him letting his body curl almost protectively around Leo’s.

“What’re you doing?” he asked looking down at where Logan had snuggled against him.

“’m staying with you,” he mumbled against Leos chest.

“You don’t have to; you and Fish should go have fun on the lake.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“Well, I mean no…”

“Then I’m staying,” there was a beat of silence before either of them spoke again.

“You’re like my own personal weighted blanket,” Leo said sleepily.

“Go to sleep Nut.”

**

The rest of their morning was slow and lazy, Leo slept in the hammock with Logan curled against his side the breeze rocking them back and forth rhythmically. Eventually the morning fog burned off to let the warm sunshine stream down on them through the boughs of pine above them.

Finn had settled down into a chair near the fire pit his journal in hand. It was a habit he had picked up back in college when his health instructor had them start keeping a record of their diets and daily exercise. Finn found it was a good way of not only tracking his health but also his thoughts and he liked the feeling of the pen on paper, it was soothing.

By late afternoon Finn had switched to reading the book he had brought, he was laid out on the folding lounge chair sunbathing. Or more accurately increasing the number of freckles until it looked like he had a tan.

Absorbed in the novel Finns head jerked up in surprise at the sound of a car horn near him. Looking up his face split into a grin as he saw a huge white truck hauling a trailer idling on the dirt road next to their campsite. Finn grabbed a pine needle from the ground to mark the place in his book. Jogging over to the driver’s window, he was greeted to Celeste’s smile as she leaned out the window to wave at him.

“Hey Fish, where is everyone? I can’t be the first one here?” she said looking down at him from the raised truck.

“Lo and Nut are napping, but as for everyone else yep you’re the first to get here.”

“You’ve got a team full of slackers, everyone probably slept in late,” she said with a laugh.

“Your probably right, hey where’s Dumo? How come you got stuck hauling the trailer?”

“Are you kidding me?” She asked laughing loudly, “I love that man but he can barely drive my truck on its own let alone with an additional twenty feet behind him. Nah, he drove up in the SUV with the kids there gunna launch at the boat ramp should be here in about an hour or so.”

“Alright well, pick a spot. I’ll help you unload.” With that Celeste drove through the small campground to find a level place to back the trailer in, Finn directing her as she expertly backed into the space. Jumping out of the drivers side Celeste walked around to the door of the camp trailer and began grabbing at bags.

“O’ Hara, you want to grab the coolers?” she asked shrugging over at the ice chests tucked into the corner of the trailer.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied with a small salute before getting to work. After a couple more trips they had pretty much unloaded everything, Finn was just stepping down from the trailer when he spied Logan’s familiar form wandering up.

“You would show up after everything’s unloaded,” Finn quipped leaning forward to kiss Logan’s cheek over the box he was holding.

“Hey, it’s not my fault if I have an uncanny ability to sense when the works done.”

“Hmm, well that’s one way of saying your lazy,” Finn smirked.

“I mean you’re not wrong.”

“Hey Temz,” Celeste greeted walking over to try and take the box out of Finns hands.

“Celeste, it fine I’ve got it,” Finn said tugging the box back, “where do you want this?”

“Just over on the table is fine,” all three of them walked over to the table so Finn could deposit the box. Celeste promptly began pulling items out and setting up the camp. Finn hummed coming up behind Logan and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“How’s Leo?” he asked quietly, privately.

Logan sighed lightly and leaned back into Finns arms, “He seems ok, said his stomach was kinda upset so he’s making a sandwich now. He’ll probably be over in a little bit.”

Finn exhaled in relief and pressed his cheek to the top of Logan’s head.

“And you Lo? You doing ok?”

Logan turned in his arms so he could push his face into Finns solid chest and breathe deeply before he responded, “Yeah, I’m good. Not gunna lie though, it scared the fuck out of me to see him like that. I mean I knew this was something he dealt with, but I’ve never seen it this bad. I just wish I could hold him and squeeze him back together.” Logan’s arms tightened around Finns waist at that, “but I know this isn’t something we can fix for him.”

“Hmm, yeah well maybe we can’t fix it, but you know what? We can still be there for him, support him through his good days and his bad ones. I mean god knows he’s been there for ours. All we can do is make sure he knows we love him every day no matter what.”

Logan smiled at the words and pulled back to look at Finn, “when did you get so smart?”

“Hey! I have always been smart.”

“Yeah, I guess you have always been a nerd.” Finn rolled his eyes and leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Logan’s lips.

Suddenly there was a loud horn blaring behind them, the two jumped apart in shock and looked over to see a black jeep with a grinning Sirius hanging out the driver’s window. Remus was in the passenger seat shaking his head exasperatedly.

“What are you two doing? Standing there canoodling while Celeste does all the work?”

“Oh fuck off Black!” Logan shouted as Celeste cackled behind them. Sirius honked the horn once more before diving forward to find a campsite. Over the next hour the rest of the team filtered into the campground loud and raucous as they claimed sites, pitched tents and hit the lake. Leo had eventually wandered over to join Finn and Logan as they helped Celeste set up, he seemed just a tiny bit dazed but for the most part relaxed and normal.

The sun was hot in the sky when Dumo finally pulled up lashing his boat to the dock. Before it had even been secured the kids were jumping out and running to find their campsite.

“Maman Maman! peut-on aller nager s'il te plait?” Katie screamed launching herself at Celeste’s legs.

Celeste laughed and hugged her daughter, “Oui va te changer.” With that she directed her over to the tent the kids would be sharing Marc and Louis following close behind. Adele was slower getting to the campsite not having ran with abandon from the dock like her younger siblings, quietly she pulled her mom aside to whisper something in her ear.

“Ah, I see my Cubs did a wonderful job of helping my wife while I was away!” Dumos voice came loud and booming from behind them. Leo had been given the task of attaching twinkle lights to the pop-up canopy while Finn and Logan were decking the campsite in cheap pirate themed decorations. Several of the other had wandered over wearing swim trunks and felt pirate hats or eye patches.

Suddenly there was the heavy weight of Kasey’s arm slung over Finns shoulders, “It is way too hot out here to still be wearing jeans. You three should go change everyone’s getting ready to head down to the lake.”

There was a resounding smack causing Kasey to jerk and look over his shoulder to see Natalie standing behind him. She was in her swimsuit and cover up holding a beer in one hand the other still on Kasey’s ass.

“What are you doing over here,” she said with a bright smile, “thought you were helping Talker and Adam get the island in the water.”

“Hmm, they’re blowing it up now told ‘em I’d be back to help carry it down.”

“Hey Nat!” Finn greeted the blond.

“Fish, Dumo,” she smiled at each of them then looked around seeing that nearly half the team has somehow wandered over as well. “Looks like this is where all the fun is happening huh?” Natalie laughed and lightly bumped hips with Kasey, “anyway, I just came to see if Celeste wanted to head down to the water with me and Lily.”

Dumo briefly glanced around looking for his wife, “I think she went into the trailer to change she’ll be out in a moment.” Just as the words left his mouth Celeste walked over now clad in a blue swim suit with a black coverup.

“Oh hey, speak of the devil. You ready to head down to the lake? Some of the other girls are down there already but Lilys waiting to walk together.”

“Oui, sounds good,” Celeste said wrapping an arm around Dumos waist before the two women made to leave.

Natalie squeezed Kasey’s ass once more for good measure, “see you guys in the water.”

“Anyway, you guys should get your suits on and head down too,” Kasey said finally pulling his arm from Finns shoulders and beginning to walk backwards towards the lake. “I gotta go, I actually am supposed to be helping Adam and Talker.”

Finn sighed and pulled his shirt away from his body a bit, “Jesus it is hot out here.”

“You and the Cubs going to head down to the water?” Dumo asked.

“Hmm maybe. I’ll see what they feel like,” Finn said looking around to find where his boyfriends had gone to, he spied them chatting with Remus and Coach. “Later Dumo,” Finn said before making his way over.

When he got closer Finn could see that Leo had one hand holding a soda can and one arm wrapped around Logan holding him tucked close to his side. Logan seemed content to be held there but he was also gesturing wildly with the beer bottle in his hand evidently telling a story.

“I shit you not it was like one in the morning and this dude decides that it’s a great time to break out the fucking chainsaw!” Finn chuckled at the retelling of their first night there.

“Hey Harz,” Remus greeted as he approached.

“Loops!” Finn raised his hand for a high five, then nodded towards the older man, “Coach.”

Finn walked over to Leos other side as Logan continued his story, carefully he reached up to tangle his fingers in the soft curls at the nape of Leos neck. Squeezing softly Finn felt Leo relax under his touch letting his head press back into his hand. Eventually, Logan finishes talking and Coach and Remus get lost in a conversation of their own.

“Wanted to ask if you guys were planning to go down to the water at all today,” Finns eyes turned soft as he looked up at Leo, “If you’re not up for it baby, we don’t have to.”

Leo smiled at his words and leaned forward for a brief kiss before responding, “While I appreciate your concern mon amour, I’m fine. Nothing to worry about anymore.”

Leos breath hitched just a tiny bit as Logan squeezed gently where his arm was wrapped around his waist, “Ok, maybe not nothing to worry about anymore. But I’m good at the moment. And it’s hot as balls out here so jumping in the lake sounds great.”

The afternoon was full of joy and laughter surrounded by their friends; Leo smiled as he watched it all unfold.

Some of the guys had started up a volleyball game in the water they laughed as they chased the ball slowed by the water. Celeste, Natalie, Anya, and Molly were lounged out in the sun floating on an inflatable island just far enough away from the shore that they could still keep an eye on but didn’t have to listen to all the children shrieking as they splashed through the muddy banks catching squirming tadpoles that wriggled in their hands.

Lily was sitting on the shore tucked in the shade with baby Harry sleeping on her chest she was watching as Kuny and Nado played an intensely competitive game of horseshoes. Every few minutes James would trot over to see if she needed anything he would kiss both her and Harry before he left a dopy smile on his face. Someone had convinced Remus to try riding the floating bull, he was surprisingly good and there were chants of ‘Loops! Loops! Loops!’ from the guys until Sirius flipped him from underneath throwing him into the water with a splash.

Leo laughed when he spied Finn and Olli having a boisterous sword fight with pool noodles. The men would shout ‘en garde!’ before trying to whack each other. Each time a hit landed they would dive dramatically into the water. Logan had disappeared somewhere out into the water pulled on a wake board behind Kasey’s jet ski. If he squinted hard enough Leo thought he saw someone wipe out, out by the buoy. Leo breathed a contented sigh before diving down into the cool lake.

As the afternoon began to turn to night everyone gradually began coming in off the water lured by thoughts of dinner and the warmth of the fire. The Dumais campsite became the hub of activity everyone bringing heaps of food tri tip, ribs, chicken each grilled over the open fire.

Alcohol flowed freely into red solo cups, after all you couldn’t have a pirate themed trip without rum or at least according to Natalie who seemed to have the same tolerance level as Segei.

The fire was surrounded by kids happily getting a sugar rush off marshmallows and chocolate. Eventually though they were falling onto air mattresses to sleep off the excitement of the day.

Leo caught sight of Finn and Logan laughing at something Cap was saying, he wandered over to them. Wrapping his arms around Finns waist Leo tucked his face into the crook of his neck and kissed there, not paying any mind to Sirius who was still talking. Just as Finn made to respond to Sirius Leos teeth grazed against his earlobe causing his words to catch in his throat with a gasp.

Sirius rolled his eyes before waving them off and going to find Remus.

“Nutty,” Finn whined quietly.

Logan huffed a breath at the sight, “Hey, what’s gotten into you Nut? You’re not usually the exhibitionist of the group.”

Leo chuckled against Finns throat, the sound reverbing through his body, “’m just happy tonight. You guys feel like going for a walk maybe somewhere a bit quieter?”

“Yes,” Finn said breathily as Leo continued to kiss at his neck.

“Lo?”

“Hmm, lead the way mon chou,” he said softly.

The three of them walked out of the campsite quietly Leo leading them back down to the shore of the lake, the air was cool and moist it almost reminded him of back home. Eventually they found themselves back at that weathered dock they fished off of the first day they were there, the moonlight on the lake seemed to cast dancing white lights over the ripples of the water. They walked all the way to the end sitting and letting their legs dangle from the edge.

Leo laid back against the wood, above him he could see the endless expanse of the night sky. Finn and Logan settled down laying next to him the warmth of them at his side was comforting. The three of them stayed there for a while quiet, with only the soft sound of the water as music, watching the stars.

Leo turned his head wanting to see the men beside him and gasped at the sight. Around them thousands upon thousands of fireflies blinked to life their soft yellow glow lighting up the dock. It felt like his heart was melting, overflowing with the sheer amount of love Leo felt rushing through him as he watched Finn and Logan the stars reflecting in their eyes and fireflies in their hair.

“I love you,” he whispered scared to break the spell that had fallen over them.

“Je t'aime aussi mon amour.”

“Love you too baby.”

Leo smiled and turned back to watch the stars with the men he loved.


End file.
